Easter Family Moment
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: One particular Easter day, the Lavalier Leal twins Xiomara and Mateo have gotten into a fight with one their neighbors' kids during an Easter Egg Hunt. Miguel and Noelani decided to have a talk with the twins about two important things. Protection and Connection of course. Rated T for violent scene and mentioned OC Death


"Let's go," said an eleven year old girl.

Another eleven old girl asked, "Are you sure about this Xio?"

A tan skinned girl with curly light blonde hair and black lowlights looked over at her friend immediately. She wore silver and light turquoise sleeveless high-low dress with a pair of silver strapped sandals and a light turquoise headband on her head. Standing right next to Xio was a peachy skinned girl with dark red hair straight hair and mint green eyes. The Asian girl wore a pale blue and mint green sleeves two tone dress with a pale blue floral headband and silver strapped sandals on. The two girls were walking around the huge mansion with a baskets in their hands.

Xio responded back, "Yeah because you know the Easter Egg Hunt just started Mirae."

"If you say so Xiomara," replied Mirae.

The two girls were working together to find Easter eggs around the mansion until Xiomara looked over an saw a neon orange plastic in the bush. She picked up the egg and placed it inside the basket. Mirae walked around and picked up a neon purple plastic egg and placed in the woven basket. From afar, a tan skinned boy with spiky caramel brown hair and bluish-gray eyes gazes the two girls as he held his basket. The eleven year old boy wore a pastel orange dress shirt on with a pair of khaki pants on and a pair of white dress shoes on.

"Spying on your twin sister huh Matty?" questioned a male's voice.

The eleven year old boy known as Matty replied, "You know I hate being called Matty their Cedric."

Cedric was an onyx haired Asian-American boy with intense green eyes and he wore a cream yellow dress shirt on with a pair of black dress pants on and a pair matching black dress shoes as well. He also carried a basket like Xiomara and Mirae and looked at Mateo, who spied on his twin sister.

"We better be searching for eggs before our friends and siblings try to beat us," commented Cedric.

Mateo stated, "You're right and let's go then Ced."

"Stop calling me Ced Matty!" yelled the black haired Asian kid.

Mateo chuckled before he picked up an electric blue colored plastic egg and placed it inside his basket. He wondered how the others were doing with their egg hunting. Another duo of kids walked around the backyard of the mansion and both of them were girls. A nine year old girl on the right had shoulder lengthand curled caramel brown hair and coffee brown eyes. She had the same tan skin as Mateo and Xiomara. She wore a coral orange sleeveless dress on with a turquoise sash and a pair of turquoise ballet flats on. She had a coral faux lily adorned to her hair.

"Sara, do you see any eggs?" questioned a girl's voice.

The nine year old girl known as Sara responded back, "I don't see any eggs Jiao-Jie."

The girl on the left known as Jiao-Jie had shoulder length medium blonde hair with cerulean blue colored eyes. She wore a pastel purple sleeveless dress with a pair of white strapped dress sandals on and a white sunhat to cover her head. The two girls also had baskets in their hands. Jiao-Jei and Sara picked plastic eggs and placed them in the baskets.

"Gah!" yelled a boy's voice.

Jiao-Jie asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I think I should go to my parents quickly," replied Sara.

The caramel brown haired girl ran into the mansion to see if her parents were around. In the kitchen, a thirty-four year old Hawaiian-Portuguese woman held a tray of multicolored frosted cupcakes and brought them to the table. She had her elbow length caramel brown hair curled and she wore a pastel orange and yellow high-low dress with a pair of gold sandal wedges on. Her coffee brown eyes looked over and saw the caramel brown haired girl ran towards her.

"Sara? What's wrong?" questioned the woman.

The nine year old panicked and responded back, "I think somebody got hurt mother."

Noelani looked over at her youngest daughter and held her hand. The two of them walked outside and they saw a fight in front of them. It was Mateo against and an older Spaniard kid. There were cuts and bruises on both boys' bodies. Sara tugged on the skirt of her mother's dress and hid behind her. Xiomara and Mirae approached the scene and the blonde haired girl's eyes widen. She ran between the two boys and separated them.

"What's wrong with you two!" yelled Xiomara.

Mateo yelled back, "He started it Xio!"

"Like your sister is going to believe you punk!" crudely remarked the older kid.

The blonde and black haired Portuguese-Hawaiian girl retorted, "I do believe my brother Josue because he never starts a fight. So shut up already."

"What did you say you little bitch?" responded the fifteen year old Spaniard kid.

Josue approached the eleven year old girl and shoved her without any hesitation. The eleven year old's left shoulder landed on a huge rock that was there. She winces in the pain and Mirae rushed towards her side. This provoked Mateo even more because he despised people who tried to harm his twin sister. As the fight intensified, Miguel walked outside and saw the three kids argued with one another. His blue eyes looked over and saw that it was his twins against one of the neighbors' kids. Immediately he ran towards them and stopped the fight immediately. Mateo looked over at Xiomara who had a huge bruise on her left shoulder. The Spaniard scoffed and walked away from the group and the blonde haired man looked over at his twins and saw the injuries they had.

"Let's go inside the house," said Miguel.

Xiomara responded back, "Sure thing father."

"Alright then," replied Mateo.

The three of them walked into the mansion and Noelani told the others kids to follow her into the mansion. As the twins walked into the mission, Iolani and Joyce looked over at their niece and nephew's injuries.

"Are they alright?" questioned Joyce.

The caramel brown haired preteen replied, "Don't worry about us Aunt Joyce. We're alright since it they were minor injuries."

"Yeah," responded the blonde and black haired preteen.

Sara asked, "Why were you fighting?"

"Josue tried to insult Xiomara after she beat him during the last tournament," responded the eleven year old boy.

That made complete sense to Sara because she recalled the fifteen year old's reaction of when her older sister won the match. He was furious and that he vowed to get revenge on her even it meant resorting to violence. Noelani was in the kitchen and looked over at her daughter, who pressed an icepack that was given to her. She knew why she tried to break up the fight between the two boys.

"Are you okay Xio?" asked Noelani to her daughter.

Xiomara responded back, "Yeah and you know what I did was to protect Mateo right."

"Yes I know because you can't stand him being attacked on. It's a twin instinct I have to say," commented the caramel brown haired woman.

The eleven year old asked, "How do you know this?"

"I will tell you a story while we paint Easters Eggs together," said the thirty-four year old woman.

A smile appeared on Xiomara's face and followed her mother to the play area, where other kids were decorating their Easter Eggs with their parents. In Mateo's room, Miguel was with the first aid kit treating his son's injuries. As he placed the soaked cotton ball towards a cut on his upper lip, the eleven year old winced in pain a little bit.

"I know this hurts a bit, but I don't want any of these cuts to get infected," commented Miguel.

Mateo responded back, "I know father and I'm sorry for fighting during the Easter Egg Hunt. It wasn't my intention to do so."

The thirty-five year old man understood what were his son's intentions were. He knew that Mateo cared about Xiomara since they were twins and twins protect each other from different dangers. When he saw a part of the fight, the blonde haired man recalled about a time that one of his worst enemies fought against him because of the woman he fell in love with and married. What happened fourteen years ago was horrible and it came with a cost of course.

* * *

"_What the hell is going on" asked Rubinho._

_ In the Place De La Concorde, I released myself from the kiss Noelani and I were in at the moment. There were intense rage filled eyes in his expression that made my lover trembled intensely. I looked over at her and I told her to stay back of course because I couldn't let her near this violent bastard._

"_Don't dare go near her Rubino," I warned him._

_The twenty-three year old Portuguese man yelled, "Why shouldn't I? I'm her boyfriend and she should be by my side!"_

_"Not the way you have been treating her for the last year," commented Miguel, "she doesn't deserve any of this."_

_Rubinho scoffed as he heard the comment I made towards him. Noelani looked over at me and saw that she was terrified about this. She knew that Rubinho was a very violent person and that he always had been possessive with his girlfriends. Immediately, I felt a powerful punch that hit my abdominal area. I moved back as I withstood the punch. As Noelani tried to move forward, I yelled to her to move back and all she did was looked at me with her worried expression. I punched Rubinho in the face as a decoy before I punched him once more in the stomach. _

_ As people approached the fight scene, Rubinho then took out a combat knife from his back pocket. Coffee brown eyes widen as she stared at the knife directly. The angry Portuguese man charged at me with the knife and I saw somebody pushed me out of the way. My steel blue eyes widen as I saw Noelani in front of me. The knife went through her abdomen and she looked over at me._

_"I'm sorry Miguel…" muttered Noelani._

_ As she collapsed on the ground, my blue-gray eyes looked over at Rubinho. We continued the fight and the Portuguese man was stronger than I was. As I took each punch, my eyes looked down and saw Noelani bleed on the ground. People attempted to help her out and I focused my eyes towards. It was too late and I saw another combat knife and it was towards my abdomen as well. Bastard had another knife and Rubinho grabbed onto my right arm and managed to break it. I screamed in pain and a police officer grabbed on to the Portuguese man immediately. I went down on my knees and I looked towards my right. Noelani was placed on a stretcher immediately._

_ The police and the ambulance had arrived on the scene and my vision began to blur suddenly. All I remembered was seeing Noelani in the stretcher until I finally collapsed on the ground as well. People asked me if I was alright and I didn't say a word until my vision went black. _

_"Am I dead?" I thought to myself._

_ Two hours have passed and my eyes opened slowly and there was a blinding white light that shined brightly. I groaned loudly as heard a voice immediately. My blue-gray eyes were now completely opened and I looked to my right._

"_Mattie?" I asked._

_Mathilda responded back, "Thank goodness you're okay Miguel."_

_"What about Noelani? Is she alright?" I asked._

_She responded, "She's not alright at all Miguel. She's alive, but she had been feeling completely down since they told her the bad news."_

_"What bad news?" I questioned my friend once more._

_Mathilda stated, "You didn't know that Noelani was pregnant with your child. Yes she told me this and she was going to tell you about it today. Unfortunately because of that stab wound she had, she lost the baby and she blamed herself for her risking her life."_

_ I was completely shocked about the entire thing. She didn't tell me about her pregnancy and that bastard Rubinho killed the life that was inside of my love. Tears began to stream from my eyes as I began to grieve loss of my unborn child. Mathilda comforted me and told that she felt sorry about this loss. Now I'm worried about Noelani because she had been going through so much and this might be the worse that had happened to her._

* * *

"Mom lost her baby to save you," said Mateo.

Miguel responded, "Yes but I didn't blame her because she wanted to protect me."

"Just like the way Xio tried to protect me from Josue," replied the eleven year old boy to his father.

As Miguel finished tending his son's wounds, he ruffled Mateo's hair and told him to wear some fresh clothes. A smile appeared on his face and he watched his father walk out of his room. The eleven year old boy had heard the many love stories about his father and mother along with his other siblings. This story that his father just told him was rather dark and sad. It showed that his parents went through a lot just to be together as a family.

In the play center, Xiomara and Noelani were decorating hard boiled eggs together. The eleven year old girl looked over at her mother, who seemed to be enjoying this as well. Aside from her, the brown eyed girl looked over and saw her nine year old sister Sara decorating eggs with their Aunt Joyce and her five year old bother Aouli. The eleven year old was sad because their Aunt Samantha wasn't able to celebrate this Easter since she died about two months ago due to Myocarditis. It was definitely sad for Robert since he had to take care of their six year old daughter Anneliese and their three year son Roman.

"What's the twin connect?" questioned Xiomara.

Noelani responded, "You know about Samantha and Joyce being twins and also Nathalia and I being twins right Xio."

"Yes I do, but you need to explain it though mother," complained the eleven year old girl.

She chuckled and said, "I know Xio and you know twins have this special connection with one another. This connection creates a strong bond between twins which can be severed physically, but there is mentally bond that cannot be broken. In this case, you must have felt your brother's pain and this caused you to react by your attempt to stop the fight."

Xiomara understood what her mother was saying until her coffee brown eyes looked to her left. She smiled as she saw Mateo standing there with their father. Miguel saw his wife and she smiled back at them. Aouli and Sara looked over at their siblings and parents together. They hopped of their seats and approached their family as well. Both parents looked over and saw their children together.

"Despite what we had gone through, we are sure to be a happy family," commented Noelani.

Miguel smiled and said, "True and I'm glad that were together because I knew there was going to be a light that shines the darkness."

* * *

**This ends this Easter one-shot. Sorry for making this bittersweet for some of you guys, but I couldn't resist it though because it played a part in this story as well. For now, please read and review for now.**

**List of Children and their parents**

Mirae Parker: Michael and Seoyeon

Cedric Parker: Michael and Seoyeo

Jiao-Jie Wong: Lee and Dahlia

Anneliese Jurgen: Robert and Samantha

Roman Jurgen: Robert and Samantha


End file.
